


ユキツモ・レコード（雪积录）

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: 炎组雪天还是个人最喜欢的有关于温度的话题。
Relationships: Flame/Homura Takeru, ふれほむ, 不灵尊
Collections: 游戏王Vrains相关





	ユキツモ・レコード（雪积录）

「炎のイグニスって、雪に苦手じゃないのか？」  
「…そのような理屈は我々に通じはしないぞ。」

———

伊格尼斯怕雪吗？  
……说到底，对直到今年夏天才知道世界上有伊格尼斯这种东西的穗村尊而言，会去思考这个问题本身就已经是巧合的三次方了。

巧合一，Dencity今年迎来了十年难遇的寒潮。漫天飞雪袭击全城只要了一个静悄悄的夜晚，当尊第二天早起开窗的时候，灌进屋子里的冷空气硬逼的他浑身打着哆嗦关上了窗。而窗外的灰色钢筋水泥不知何时开始，统统披上了一层软乎乎的雪白棉被，放眼看去干净是干净，但看久了晃得人眼睛疼。  
尊的老家位于比Dencity更偏南的地区，像这样的大雪二十年都难有一次。本以为在Dencity待了有半年，早该习惯了大城市的新鲜感，结果却在预想不到的地方又被震撼了一次。  
决斗盘里的红色眼球睁眼看到望着窗外目瞪口呆的高中生，回忆起曾经无聊时，在某个人类社交平台上看到的信息，伊格尼斯顿悟的声音从扬声器里悠悠飘出：  
“原来这就是‘看到雪的南方人’吗？”  
“你在哪儿看的那种话啊！？雪我好歹还是见过的！”  
就是没怎么见过这种多到能堆起来的雪。尊脸红着把这句话憋回去，心里却打起了鼓，开始在房间里翻找起手套……又有几个十六岁能蹲在家里抗拒住满街积雪的诱惑呢？

巧合二，穗村尊好巧不巧撞见了一台被雪盖着动不了的清洁机器人。Dencity的城市清洁机器人即使在这种天气下也还是兢兢业业地工作着，只不过这次的雪量似乎超出了设计者的预想。在尊带着不灵梦前往热狗车——已经变成一片素银的中心广场不宜摆摊，于是草薙哥直接把车开去了游作家门口搁着——的途中，街边就出现了这么一台不太走运的家伙。  
好在有工作人员及时赶来维修了。尊在路过可怜的机器人身旁时瞄了一眼，它正被起重机从雪堆里捞出来，机身上满是白色的晶块。  
尊不是很懂这些机器，他只被自己的爷爷奶奶教导过，要好好爱护家电，否则坏了不好修。  
大概它们也像人一样需要好好爱护吧？  
想到这里，尊不经意的瞄了一眼自己左腕上的决斗盘。应不灵梦的要求，他特意在大街上步行前进的时候将决斗盘露在了外面。这位搭档虽然今早第一句就是对尊的嘲讽（大概是无意识的），但自己也对更新数据库里有关“天气”的资料兴趣津津，屏幕上的红色眼球一直没有熄灭过。

“别连决斗盘也被冻上就好了……”尊开始担忧起手腕上的东西是否有可能会和扫地机器人落得同样的下场。当然，更重要的是里面的东西。  
“这种担心是没有必要的。”而被担心的对象毫无自觉，或许是因为从人类世界获取了大量未知的数据，他连语气相较平时都显得亢奋了些，“我已经给决斗盘加装了电阻丝……就是能让决斗盘保持热量的东西。”  
“哈？你又擅自给我的决斗盘装了些什么……”说起来好像游作的决斗盘也遭受过Ai的非法改造，难道伊格尼斯都是这样的吗，尊不禁腹诽。  
“来摸摸看吧，很暖和的。”  
“所以说给决斗盘弄这种暖炉一样的功能有什么必——呜哇！！你、你在摸哪儿啊！！”  
从决斗盘里伸出的细小黑色触手神不知鬼不觉地沿着尊的袖口钻进右臂，卷住了他的手腕往决斗盘上拽。皮肤突如其来的触感把还在街上走着的尊吓得差点当场跳起来。  
“我知道了、我摸就是了！放开我啊！”  
“胆子还是这么小啊。”似乎是感觉到尊身上鸡皮疙瘩都给激出来了，伊格尼斯闻言也不再纠缠，小触手知趣地收了回去。  
“你知道我怕这种的吧…！！”  
稍微冷静下来后确认了没有引来四周的注目，尊这才松了口气，随即皱着眉头对不灵梦轻声呵斥道。在雪地里他边走着边脱下手套，将右手手心微拱，罩住了决斗盘上的眼球位置。  
“……还真挺暖和的。”  
“我没说错吧？”  
中间弯成一条上弧线的眼球此时看上去颇为得意。

巧合三，不灵梦恰好是在这一年来见了穗村尊。

———

居住区的街道上几乎看不到人，白皑皑的一片完美占领了地面和树梢，就连经行车辆都少了很多。也只有在这种情况下，尊才敢让不灵梦用小黑人的样子大摇大摆出来看雪。虽然他自己经过这么长时间早已习惯了，但尊从来没忘记第一次见到不灵梦的时候，被决斗盘里冒出来的玩意儿吓到有多呛，要是让别人看见了那还得了？  
在经过一颗积雪颇多的树下时，尊举起了左臂，而不灵梦则顺势张开双手，眼疾手快地从树梢上捧下了一抔软而亮的积雪——似乎这种雪最符合他的预期。  
被他用手臂挡在怀中的黑色小人正认真端详着一团白晶晶的雪，这样的画面让尊不禁有些想笑。  
“炎之伊格尼斯，难道不该是对雪不太行的吗？”  
而正在采集数据的不灵梦迅速反驳了他这种看名识人…识AI的肤浅想法：  
“那种道理对我们可行不通。我们伊格尼斯虽然被赋予了属性，但那也只是仅限于网络世界中的定义。至于现实世界里会如何，不实际试试看的话就算是我也不会知道。”  
“也就是说不灵梦是行动派对吧？”  
“没错。像这样进行实验，就能迅速而高效得得出确切结论。……啊。”  
醉心于“实验”的AI在和尊交流着自己的心得同时，被他捧在手臂上的“观察对象”非常不留情面的化成了一滩水，滴落在了微微发烫的决斗盘面上。看见了这种变化的不灵梦不禁哑然，嘴里的长篇大论也戛然而止。  
而尊这次真的笑出来了。  
“看来不是你对雪不太行，而是雪对你不太行啊？”  
“……”  
不灵梦因为观察对象在自己面前消散的过于迅速而显得有些气馁，连头顶的火焰都有点耷拉了。尊这才意识到是不是玩笑开过了头，赶紧用没带手套的右手去随意的刨了一点积雪，放到不灵梦跟前。  
“……开玩笑啦。你看，雪只要像这样被捧在手心里就会化掉的。”  
规则排列成优美几何形状的晶体躺在尊的手心里，从接触到皮肤的那端开始一点点的溶解、再溶解，直到整个固态的外形都消失不见，只余残留的无色水滴顺手掌上的纹路凹陷往外滚落。  
“只要是有温度的东西，碰到雪就会这样。不灵梦要是不对决斗盘搞什么改造的话，说不定就会是另一种情况了呢。”  
“唔姆……原来如此。保护措施反而变成观察的阻碍了吗。”  
小黑人一手抱胸一手托着下巴，金色的凤眼微皱，注视着尊手心里那些晃动的晶莹水珠，在四周雪地反射的白光中，透着尊皮肤颜色的它们显得分外闪耀。  
擅长察言观色的尊此时也从不灵梦的神情里察觉到了它对雪的好奇心有多么浓厚。于是他不厌其烦的用没戴手套的右手去捞些积雪来给不灵梦一次次观察，为了防止雪化的太快，还特意把雪放在温度稍微低一些的手背上。  
重复着这样的动作途中，尊的脑海里隐约浮现出几近褪色的回忆。  
曾经在自己的身边还有那两个身影陪伴的时候，他似乎也在雪地里打过滚。那时也有双大手像这样，不厌其烦的捧着雪来，让他用双眼去见证这种大自然的造物逐渐消融的过程。  
当时那双手的主人说了什么？自己又是如何回应的？  
因为那段黑暗的经历，如今的尊很难记起起LOST事件以前的大部分回忆。因此，像这样意外抓住了那一点蛛丝马迹的机会，尊自然不会放任它溜走。  
放任自己沉浸在模糊的、带着些许暖意又萦绕着淡淡悲伤的片段里，不知不觉间，就连尊自己都没注意到，他的右手早已因低温而被冻得通红。  
“……尊。尊！”  
直到被搭档的呼声从记忆的水底中拉出，尊这才猛然睁大了眼睛。  
“已经够了。”  
不灵梦仰头望着发愣的尊。他也注意到了搭档的心神在途中飞向了远方，刚才只是单纯的、无意识中重复着配合自己观察的动作。  
看了看不灵梦又看了看自己发红的手，尊无言了几秒才反应过来，右手上传来的阵阵疼痛感正在警告自己的大脑：“……呜哇！！好、好冷——”  
“做事要专心。”  
看着尊慌慌张张地把衣兜里的手套摸出来带上，将右手捂在嘴上连连哈气回暖的样子，不灵梦摇了摇头。

——

“不过，我觉得现在这样挺好的。”  
在不灵梦思考着要不要为了观察把决斗盘内的制热电阻给拆掉的时候，尊却突然打断了他。  
“怎么了，觉得有随身暖炉是好事了吗？”明明不久前还在抱怨擅自改装决斗盘的行为，此时却主动阻止他复原，不灵梦随口推测起了尊的心理活动。  
结果这种数旧账的吐槽毫不意外地被尊回送以一个白眼。  
“毕竟你们人类没有合适的温度就会无法生存，我认为这是很合理的考量。”  
“你啊……”  
认识到人工智能这种时候的思维模式虽然非常“合理”但总能把人噎的说不出话，尊扭过头去，放弃和不灵梦把这个话题在理论的方向上越扯越远。  
因为尊的想法其实非常感性，也非常简单。  
——不同于冰冷的机械。有温度的，与自己更亲近的存在。虽然身体是数据所构成，但不灵梦的那颗心，那灵魂的火热到甚至能穿透世界间的隔阂。  
程式本身无法传递热量，那么用这种方法……好像也不赖吧？

——

当黄色的热狗车进入视野范围时，尊也开始小跑着向那个方向靠近，不灵梦则老老实实回到了决斗盘里。独属于他们之间的晨间看雪时间，到这里也暂时告一段落了。  
“因为暖暖的才像是炎之伊格尼斯啊。”  
奔跑的途中，尊小声念了一句。  
而黑红的眼球只是眨了眨，接着便以下垂的弧线型缓缓合上。

紧接着扬声器里便传来出不灵梦高亢的赞扬声：  
“还真会说话啊，尊！！”  
“喂你听到了吗！？”

END


End file.
